I Will Follow and Love you Always
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: A story about Jareth the Goblin King, follows the story line to the movie a little bit. It also goes along with the "story line" of the movie Pan's Labyrinth. Please R&R and don't hate on me :-D
1. Chapter 1

Lillian leaned out on the balcony watching the sun make its way out of the sky, as I sighed I heard horse hooves clattering towards me. I looked down to see Jareth climbing off his horse standing below the balcony, I chuckled when Jareth began to serenade.

"My sweet beautiful angel. Sent to me from above. I am so grateful to have found you, and I give you all my love. You must have come from heaven, because you have pretty little angel eyes. When you gaze at me with them, my heart begins to fly. Your sweet angelic voice, continuously rings in my ears. With you by my side, there is nothing I fear. Whenever we are together, You shine with a heavenly glow. Your beautiful angel face, raises me up from feeling low. Yes, heaven is missing an angel, because you are here with 're my sweet, beautiful angel, and I'll love you for eternity!"

"Well then good sir," I replied, "Come up to my heaven and see if I am really an angel or just an angel in disguise." Jareth chuckled and than began to climb up to me, when his hand reached the ledge I pulled him over and soon I was in his arms.

Jareth leaned down, "So my fair angel do I get a kiss for climbing into your heaven?"

I nodded, "I would think so good sir." I then leaned closer, "Will you award your fair maiden with a kiss."

As Jareth leaned close enough to kiss me I began to laugh, Jareth looked hurt, "Lilly what did I do to deserve this?"

I gave him a quick kiss, "You and the sweet, fair angel bit, you're lucky I love you. You know that right?"

Jareth smiled, "I do, but everything I said down there was true. You are my," Jareth then kissed me with every word, "smart, funny beautiful angel."

I smiled, "Really my Goblin King?" He nodded kissing me once more, this time deeper and more passionate then the others.

In the middle of our kiss the labyrinth began to hum, we broke apart. Jareth shook his head, "I'm sorry, but a human is making a wish pertaining to a child."

I nodded, "I hope you will visit soon." Jareth jumped from the balcony, "At the end of the thirteenth hour meet me at my castle in the middle of the Goblin City, I must see you then."

I looked down at him, "Of course my love, at the end of the thirteenth hour I will see you again."

Jareth jumped onto his horse and raced towards his city. I began to look at the setting sun again, someone then knocked on my bedroom door. Without turning I called, "Come in."

A voice said, "Well it looks like someone is in love." I turned around, "Oh sister!" I twirled in a circle, "I am in love, with Jareth the Goblin King!"

Shaylee pulled me into a hug, "I am so happy for you Lillian."

I nodded and went back to the balcony, "He wants me to come to his castle at the end of the thirteenth hour, I'm going to be absolutely bored until then." I looked at the sky, "I wonder what it is like in the world above, where the humans are."

Shaylee came over to me, "You cannot ever go up there, it is a horrible place."

I turned to Shaylee, "Calm sister, I did not say I was going to go up there, I just wonder about it."

Shaylee kissed the side of my head, "I must go, there was an argument between two Fay, I must deal with it."

I gave her a hug, "Alright, I am going to go for a walk, try and keep entertained." Shaylee and I then left my room, going our separate ways.

I went out to the garden and sat on the bench, I was sitting there when I felt someone wrap there arm around me. I looked at Jareth, "Why hello there? What about you runner?"

Jareth kissed me lightly, "Well on their way. A girl named Sarah running because and I quote, "I didn't mean to wish my brother away." And then my favorite part about her, "Its not fair.""

I chuckled, "Oh be nice darling, she is human after all."

Jareth nodded, "I won't be able to stay long, you will still be coming at the end of the thirteenth hour correct?"

I kissed him, "Of course I am, now go and take care of your little runner." Jareth stood up and bowed to me, "Until then my lady and love."

I watched as Jareth disappeared, once he was gone I sighed, a thought came to me and I licked my lips. I looked around, picked up my skirts and began to walk towards the stairway.

As I got closer I could hear guards coming after me, I had been figured out. I took a deep breath and began running up the stairs to the human world. The guards were behind me, slowly gaining on me, I put in an extra burst of speed and soon was opening the door and walking into the light. And that is where it all went dark.

_A/N:_

_Hello all! This idea has been in my head for quite some time, now here it is! As you can tell this is a Jareth fic, but it is not only a Labyrinth fic, but also a mix of Pan's Labyrinth. I hope you all like it, and I will get straight to work on chapter two!_

_Lots of love,_

_Savannah 3_


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in my throne room when all of a sudden Shaylee, Lillian's sister burst in. She stopped in front of me panting, "Jareth you must hurry!"

I stood up, "Shaylee what is it?" I got a better look at her and could see that she had been crying, "She's going up the stairs!"

I ran past her and was at the stairs in seconds, I looked up and could see Lillian running up the stairs, guards right behind her. I began running, yelling out her name, "LILLIAN!" I watched as she glanced back, but knew she didn't see me.

I froze as she opened the door and disappeared, there was a slight flash and she was gone. I fell to my knees and tears ran down my face, my love, Lillian was gone. As the guards slowly made their ways back down the staircase a bloodcurdling scream came from behind me.

"NOOOO!" I looked behind me and saw Shaylee there on her knees.

I stood up and went over to her, helping her up, "Shaylee, come on."

Shaylee looked up at me, "Why, why did she do it?" I brought out a crystal, "It doesn't matter, all we can do is watch and wait now."

"GET UP!" yelled the man who I've called father all my life. I stood up and he automatically hit me across the face again, knocking me right back down. I cried, and Jackson yelled, "Don't fucking cry! Where in the hell were you, you little whore? Sleeping around?"

I shook my head, "No, the bus broke down, we had to wait for another one to come and get us."

Jackson sneered down at me, "Get up and go to your fucking room, then when I tell you you're going to come out here and cook some food. The guys are coming over to look at the new stock, make sure you look good to."

I then escaped to the only sanctuary I had, my bedroom. When I was in, I collapsed onto my bed and began to sob uncontrollably, why did my life have to be so bad? My mother was dead, my father was a drug dealer, his friends and customers all raped me.

How worse could this get? I got up and began to cover up my bruises with makeup, if I didn't look okay then it would get a whole lot worse. When I was done, Jackson began to pound on my door, "Open the door bitch."

I hurried over to the door, "Yes?"

He looked me over and said, "Put on the dress that Drew bought you."

I nodded as the door shut, and fell against the door, I cried a little. I looked up at the ceiling, "Dear god please help. Save me from my doomed fate." I then got up and began to slowly get dressed, I hated myself for not just saying no. Instead I did it all, dressed the way he wanted me to, let his "friends" touch me, I did it all, and I hated myself every single moment of it.

As soon as I was dressed Jackson began pounding on my door again, "Open the door Lillian, let me see you."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes once more before going and opening the door, Jackson looked me over and nodded, "Good, now get out there and make meatloaf."

I nodded and headed out from my bedroom and into the kitchen where I began making what Jackson asked for. When I was putting the meatloaf in the oven all the guys began to arrive and I felt someone place their hands on my waist. I looked back to see Drew smiling, "Hello beautiful."

I bit my lip, "Hello Drew, thank you for the dress, I really like it."

He kissed me lightly on the neck, "I'm gad you do," he glanced at the oven, "What do you say we head to your room for a little bit?"

I nodded, "Okay, whatever you want."

Drew smiled, and began leading me to my bedroom, only stopping to tell Jackson where we would be.

When we got to my room Drew pulled me close as he shut the door behind us, "I swear to you Lillian, I will get you out of this place."

I looked at Drew with a sad smile, "I know you will, I'm just frightened."

Drew gave me a gentle kiss then said with a smile, "I got you a new book." I

smiled and led him over to my bed, "Really? And what would it be?"

He pulled it out of his jacket's pocket, "It's called Labyrinth, and I think you'll greatly enjoy it."

I chuckled, "Anything you get me I usually like." I took the book from him and looked it over as Drew said, "Will you read it to me?"

I nodded, and slowly began reading about the story of Jareth the Goblin King and his lost love, the Princess Lillian. After I finished the first chapter I got up, "I need to go and deal with the food."

Drew nodded, "Aright, but muss yourself up a little, we don't want Jackson to get to suspicious."

I nodded and then Drew pulled me to him and crashed his lips upon mine, I moaned into his mouth, then he pulled away, kissing me gently once more. "I will always protect you," Drew said after the gentle kiss. I smiled and pulled him out into the hallway and towards the kitchen.

While I was taking the meatloaf out of the oven Jackson began to yell, I set down the meatloaf and went out of the kitchen to see Jackson and Drew fighting, the other guys were gathered around watching. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream as Jackson kicked Drew to the ground.

All while yelling at him, "You're a fucking bastard Drew! I should fucking kill you!"

I cried as Drew just laid there spitting out, "You're a bigger bastard Jackson, she's only 16 fucking years old! I fucking love her." Jackson heard me and looked over at me standing in my red dress, crying.

He moved off of Drew and spat on him, "Just get the fuck out and don't ever come near her, me or this place again. Or I will fucking kill you."

Drew climbed off the floor and looked at me, "I'm sorry Lillian." He then limped out of the house and out of my life.

Jackson came over to me and hit me, I fell into Andrew's arms as Jackson yelled, "You bitch, your mine! Your not ever leaving me!" What then happened has never happened before Jackson beat me worse then he ever has before then raped me, leaving me for dead in my bedroom.

After Jackson, Andrew and Pete all left laughing and drunk I dragged myself to my bed and picked up 'Labyrinth' where I left it. I held the book tightly to my chest and said, "I wish. I wish the Goblin King would take me away from this place."

I then felt soft breeze and smelt flowers and sunshine before I lost all consciousness.

The labyrinth was humming, someone has made a wish. I let myself be taken to the person and my heart broke in two, the wish maker was none other then my Lillian, and she was near death, very near. I picked her up in my arms, and transported her back to the Fae castle, and to Shaylee.

When Shaylee saw me with Lillian in my arms she asked confused, "Jareth, who is that?"

She came closer as I answered, "Lillian has returned to us." Shaylee took her from my arms and placed her on the bed that appeared, soothing back Lillian's hair.

"Yes," Shaylee then looked up at me, "but her essence may not be intact, and if that is the case she may not return to her throne."

I shook my head, "But look outside, your kingdom is returning to its rightful state because she has retuned."

Shaylee stood up and went to the window and smiled at what she saw, the smile dropped when she said, "When she wakes I will have the healer alert us, until then we must call the council."

I shook my head, "No she made a wish, I must be there when she wakes."

Shaylee nodded, "Very well, we will put her in her old room, I will deal with the council and you will await for her to awake."

I then carried Lillian to her old room, laying her down on the bed, smoothing back her hair before placing a kiss on her forehead, "I have missed you my love, please return to me soon."

A/N:

I really hope you all enjoy this because I've just gotten out of the hospital, I meant to post it up earlier….but yeah. I'm now busy working on chapter three as well on some of my other stories! Hope you all don't hate me!

Lots of Love, Savannah!


	3. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey everybody! This is going onto all of my stories, and my page, I don't know if you guys have seen my page but a lot of things have happened recently.

I started college and it's been really super busy

I've been working on my own novel because I just got this AMAZING opportunity

For a long time I haven't had a computer, I just got one two weeks ago it's been hell

HOWEVER I will still

Be writing on my stories

On a rarity post the stories, until I receive more time

Put all of my unfinished stories on an hiatus

Special note for certain stories/oneshots

My _Once Upon A Time_ oneshots are going to be rewritten and turned into an actual story!

My mini Labyrinth story will be either deleted or rewritten if I can come up with a better idea, if I do rewrite it it's not on the top of my "to do list".

All of my stories based off role-plays are put on hiatus indefinitely.

My Snape/OC story will be getting a full story prequel when I get time to write it

My Sherlock story will be getting a read along copy for the RDJ version, if that makes sense.

All of my other stories are put on hold but will be finished! I promise, just no idea when.

Just know that I love all of my readers and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can!  
>~jeffhardyluvsme<p> 


End file.
